Mist
by SilverfeatherSnowstream
Summary: Mist. She was called Misteye for a reason. Mist covers her eyes slightly and her expression goes blank as if there's no life in her. No cats were like her, even her parents. She only talks with her friends or when necessary and was born by none other than the leader herself. (Story starts when she was a kit) Rated T just in case. Fist fic, please read and review! .
1. prolouge

Prologue:

_**So, this is my first fic , Please enjoy! ^.^**_

"Mist. A great but mysterious gift," A brown tabby meowed.

"She's lucky to have friends. Should I say, she's the first to have friends among those whom had held the gift in the past," Meowed an orange cat with leopard patterns.

The brown tabby nodded and meow," I got a great feeling that it would finally be achieved." The orange cat padded towards a golden she-cat and tap her head with his," Goldeneye, you are the most experienced; you shall guide Mistkit throughout her life and protect her even at the cost of your life. Do you accept?" He meowed. Goldeneye dips her head and meowed, "Yes I do." "Very well. The meeting is dismissed," The orange cat meowed and turned to the brown tabby, "Brownleaf, you should inform their medicine cat." Brownleaf nodded and bounded away.

"Brownleaf? Is that you? Brownleaf!" A gray she-cat meowed, and bounded towards Brownleaf. " Cinderpool. Mistkit holds the power of Mist. I need you to look out for her, make sure she's fine and healthy." Cinderpool nodded her head as surprise shone on her face , " Don't worry, I won't let any harm get to her and make sure that she does not tell any cat about her powers. But Brownleaf, why?" She meowed. Brownleaf shook her head and meowed as she started to fade, "That's an answer I cannot give yet. Take good care of Mistkit."

_**End of prologue! How's it? Please review! First person to review gets a shout out! And I have not decided on the clan yet, please write in your review what clan do you want Mistkit to be in! (Only from the four main clans) ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the late update, but I am really busy this week (not lying) , I have to go to different schools, have interviews, auditions and also go out with my family and friends and usually until night. But don't worry, once school opened (Tomorrow) I will go back to the strict rules I set for myself (updating every three days or two and not overplaying the computer) Anyway... SHOUT OUT TO MY FIRST REVIEWER MOONBEAM141! THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD YOU MADE MY DAY! And I have decided on Shadowclan, but EnderCookieKitty, thank you so much for your review! I do have some twist added to the story based on your review, so please fravourite this story guys! It will help alot since there wasn't and fravourite last chapter :(**

**Okay, enough Blabbering on with the next chapter! ^.^**

**Chapter 1**

"Can we go out now please?" Redkit asked Swiftflight.

Swiftflight yawned and started grooming the kits she meowed, "Okay but take Mistkit out as well. Even though Mistkit is born by Fallstar, doesn't mean you both shouldn't treat her like her own sister okay?"

"Okay!" Redkit squeaked ducking away from Swiftflight's tongue. "Cherrykit! Mistkit! Wake up! Let's play outside!"

Mistkit yawned and shook Cherrykit, "Wake up! We are going to play outside!"

Cherrykit tucked closer to Swiftflight and meowed, "Let me sleep some more." Redkit huffed and grap Cherrykit's scuff, dragging her out of the nursery. "Hey!" Cherrykit protested as sunlight shone on her black pelt, making her tuff of orange brown fur shine.

Mistkit chuckled and bounded towards the Medicine cat's den, she meowed, "Let's see if we can get out of camp."

Redkit squealed at the idea," Last to get there is the frog!" Cherrykit squealed and raced jumping over twigs and small stones.

"Cherrykit! You are the frog!" Mistkit giggled. "Now kits, what made you come?" Cinderpool meowed as she walked out of her den. "We want to help you!" Mistkit meowed.

Cinderpool looked at the kits amused," More like you are trying to get out of camp," She meowed.

"Please?" Redkit meowed.

"But…Well…I supposed so, if it's only awhile and near the camp." Cinderpool sigh. Mistkit squealed. "Okay, we are going to look for Coltsfoot; it has yellow or white flowers, and grows at a boulder near camp. Follow me closely and don't ever wander off get it?" Cinderpool said sternly. The kits nodded their heads as they bounce around Cinderpool. She sighed again and padded out of camp turning away from the well trodden ground.

"Kits, see that boulder right ahead? That's where the Coltsfoot is," she meowed as she turned around, "Kits? Mistkit! Cherrykit! Redkit! Where are you!" she yowled panic when she didn't see the kits.

Redkit yowled from a distance. Cinderpool raced through the marsh land towards Redkit's yowl, she had to squeeze through a Holly bush to reach the kits.

"What happened? What are you doing here! Didn't I say not to Wander off?" Cinderpool scolded.

"Cinderpool! It's Mistkit. She…she…" Redkit meowed shakily.

"Let me have a look." Cinderpool meowed firmly as she looked towards Mistkit, sniffing her all around. _Starclan must be meeting her now…_ she thought when she saw the mist covering her eyes. "I will bring her to my den, and this time the both of you must follow me closely, get it?" Cinderpool meowed, letting her gaze softened when she saw how much the two kits were shaking.

* * *

"Wake up Mistkit." Goldeneye purred . Mistkit blinked opened her eyes and looked around, "Where am I? Where's Redkit and Cherrykit? Who are you?" she meowed.

"I am Goldeneye, your Starclan mentor. You are in Starclan and your friends are on the way back to camp." Goldeneye meowed.

"I am in Starclan? So I am…dead?" Mistkit meowed ending up in a terrified squeak.

"No dear, your time hasn't come yet. I am here to tell you some things." Goldeneye meowed comfortingly.

"But why me? Why not Cinderpool? I am not a medicine cat." Mistkit meowed.

Goldeneye purred," Of cause you are not the medicine cat, but this is just for you. Your friends will think you have an incurable sickness, but the truth is when Starclan wants to see you, or when you want to see Starclan, your eyes will have mist covering your eyes slightly, and you will look…lifeless."

Mistkit flinched when Goldeneye said 'Lifeless', but before she could ask any questions, Goldeneye continued, "This is your power Mistkit, to be able to connect with Starclan anytime you want, it might seem pointless to you, but it is really important to Starclan, because there's something we need to know. It's getting late. I will be training you next time, now that you know your power." Goldeneye finished and vanished.

Mistkit opened her mouth to meow something but sleep soon overwhelmed her.

**How's the chapter? Please review! Even if you don't think this is a good chapter or story, still please review and tell me how should I improve! ^.^ Your reviews really do help and means a lot to me!**


End file.
